Mukei no yumi
A technique that is unique to Ryū due to it only being used with his Eye of Artemis and requiring no hand seals. Mukei no yumi is a technique that has often caused Ryū to be viewed as a God and this is the reason for one of his monikers, Dragon Arrow. There are four levels of his technique, one of which being a combination of the flames created by his Eye of Ares and the flames used in this technique. In the lowest level of the technique Ryū conjures a strange flame in each hand which burns an eerie red color, like the flames conjured by the Eye of Ares these are not fire-based and due to this they may not be extinguished through traditional means. The flames are then rapidly shaped into a bow and is able to be wielded just as a ordinary bow would. When Ryū wishes to fire an arrow at an opponent, he conjures a small amount of the same flame which is then instantly shaped into an arrow and fired at the opponent, this may be done rapidly and multiple arrows may even be fired at once. When the flames come into contact with a chakra signature different from that of Ryū's the flames react violently and begin to sap the stamina of the target, slowly draining the target's physical vitality. The flames inhibit the physical processes of the target, making it difficult to even breathe. The effect of the flames is gradual yet the process is speed up when multiple arrows strike an opponent. While this is the weakest form of the technique, it is one of two forms that inflict physical pain as well as an effect. The second level of the technique involves a variation of the flame conjured in the previous level. Ryū conjures a flame that burns white in color and shapes the flames into a functional bow. When Ryū wishes to fire an arrow at an opponent, he conjures a small amount of the flame which is then instantly shaped into an arrow and fired at the opponent, this may be done rapidly and multiple arrows may even be fired at once. When the flames come into contact with blood that differs even slightly from Ryū's the flames induce hallucinations in the opponent, the illusions are not controlled by Ryū and have no set subject. The duration of the hallucinations depends on the amount of arrows which have struck the opponent, the higher the amount of arrows the stronger and longer lasting the hallucinations. The effect of the flames is delayed slightly and as such the opponent may be caught off guard when the hallucinations take hold. While this is the second level of the technique, it is the only form which inflicts no physical pain. The third level of the technique involves a dense black flame which is conjured in the palms of Ryū's hands and then shaped into a functional bow. When Ryū wishes to fire an arrow at an opponent, he conjures a small amount of the flame which is then instantly shaped into an arrow and fired at the opponent, this may be done rapidly and multiple arrows may even be fired at once. These are the only flames which inflict actual physical damage to the opponent and they are meant to pierce the opponent. The only special feature of this form is the intense pain which is inflicted on the target when the arrows connect. This is the only form of the technique which has no special effect. The final and most powerful level of the technique involves the flames conjured by the Dragon's Breath technique and those of the first two stages of the technique. Ryū conjures the flames of Dragon's Breath are conjured in Ryū's mouth as the red and white flames are created in his hands. Ryū combines all three flames and shapes them into a powerful bow. When Ryū wishes to fire an arrow at an opponent, he conjures a small amount of the flame which is then instantly shaped into an arrow and fired at the opponent, unlike the previous levels of the technique this stage may only be fired once every five minutes and as such is extremely situational. When the combined flames strike the opponent their respective effects are intensified and occur simultaneously within the opponent; the opponent is steadily drained of their chakra, their body becomes lethargic and it is made difficult to even breathe, and they are subjected to powerful hallucinations. This level of the technique is one of two forms that inflict physical pain as well as an effect. While many arrows may be fired at an opponent and this technique may be used extensively there are drawbacks. The constant conjuring of the flames takes its toll on Ryū's body, the higher the level of the technique the quicker he will tire. The two highest levels inflict physical pain on Ryū due to the type of flames needed and in the case of the final form may cause Ryū's eye to bleed extensively with each use, eventually causing intense pain. Despite this the lowest level of the technique may be used with nearly no negative effect on Ryū. Category:Jutsu